


Longtime Sunshine

by gloriousdae



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Benny’s life, Foster Care, Gen, Mentions of Suicide, benny needs progection I am too mean to him, child abuse kinda sorta, his mother dies and his father hopes the fuck out, its a slow build but it’ll be worth the ride, made sad by me, mentions lf overdosing, shitty foster families, theze will definitely be updated as fic continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousdae/pseuds/gloriousdae
Summary: Benny loved his life, his perfect little life where his father was a banker and his mother stayed home. His perfect little life until one morning he wakes up and everything changes far too quickly but in slow motion.—It takes Benny a while to find where he belongs, or really, it takes him a while to realize he’s found his home. But as he grows up he realizes just how close home has been.





	Longtime Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of Benny’s life! It’s completely based off of headcanons I’ve come up with (with the help from my friends). I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed coming up with it and writing!

Benny’s life was routine, easy.  
Everyday was the same, never different, and he liked that..  
He woke up at seven thirty like normal, expected his mother to help him get dressed, to make his lunch.  
She didn’t come from her room, and that was fine, Benny knew what to do, he knew how to get to school on his own.  
He went through the process alone, he had done this a few times.  
Peeked into his mother’s room and saw her asleep still. Maybe she was sick, the little boy told himself, his father had gone out for a business trip a few days ago, maybe she was sick without him.  
If only he had known the truth.  
The small boy, only five years old, showed himself out the door. Although he missed the bus, he had stayed inside and tried his best to prepare a can of soup for his mother when she did get up.  
He had missed the bus before, but normally his father was around to drive him to school. It was okay, Benny knew the walk, he could get himself to school.  
And he did, although he was thirty minutes late.  
Immediately he was sent from the classroom to the office, and he explained that his father was out of town and his mother was sick, and was excused for now, the principal would call his father sometime that day.  
The school day went normal, and he got on the bus home, was there by one thirty.  
He immediately went to his mother’s room, ready to tell her about his day, how he got himself ready and to school by himself.  
“Momma?” He asks softly, shook her gently. Her arm felt cold and stiff, Benny didn’t like that, his mother was soft and warm. “Momma, I’m home, I drew you a picture and brought a book home for me to read you.” He says proudly, shook his mother as much as he could with his small hands. “Momma please wake up, you’re scaring me.” His voice was a whisper now, and he pulled his hands away, stepped back.  
He left the bedroom, went to grab his backpack from the front door and took his lunch things out, bringing them to the kitchen. The pot with the soup was untouched, the burner was still on low. His mother hadn’t gotten up all day.  
Slowly, the little boy went through the motions of getting home, and then he left the house, walked to the neighbor’s and knocked on the door. Miss Lewis babysat him sometimes, she had a big house and a daughter in college and a puppy, Benny loved her.  
The moment the door opened he began to speak. “My momma is sick, she won’t wake up.” He announces, “will you help her? My daddy is on a trip.”  
Miss Lewis, nods, let Benny inside. “You can come play with the puppy while I go check on her, okay?”  
And Benny gave her a smile, immediately went to the back part of the house where he knew the small dog lived. He had always wanted a dog of his own, and since miss Lewis got hers he had been asking for one more and more, he was hoping his father would bring him one back from the trip.  
Ten minutes passed, and he heard sirens, he carried the puppy in his arms as he walked to the living room and watched an ambulance pull up to his house. Only a few minutes later he saw two doctors take his mother out, put her in the ambulance.  
Miss Lewis talked to one of the doctors for a few moments and then came back inside.  
“Benjamin, can you put Lucy away and then come to the kitchen?” She asks as she closes the front door.  
Benny did as he was told, soon coming into the kitchen. “Will my momma be alright?”  
“Do you want a snack?”  
“Where are they taking my momma?”  
“Benjamin, come here.” Miss Lewis patted her lap, and Benny slowly went to sit there. “Your mother passed away, they’re going to call your father, but until he gets home you’ll stay here, you can stay in Ashley’s room with Lucy, okay?”  
“My momma is going to be okay.”  
“No, Benny, she’s gone.”  
The little boy only shook his head, then hugged the woman, didn’t say anything, didn’t cry, just held onto her. It wasn’t until he felt her gentle hand on his back that he began to cry, and it was only softly, he barely registered what was being whispered to him, he barely listened.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please leave comments about how you thought it was! I know this is just the beginning but I would love to read them anyway!


End file.
